Captain Maile
Captain Dodge Mailes is the current leader of the Seditiosissimum Latrocinor Rex (ENG: Revolutionaries of the Pirate King) movement. Mailes is famed as a war hero for the leadership of the SLR during the Second Great War, and has been their undisputed leader since circa 2040. He has extended his lifespan with transhuman technology to continue in leadership well into 2170. Current independent scientific estimates from technicians of the North American Technate estimate that he has a one thousand year life span. History Early Life Mailes was born in 2012 in Ancona, Latin Province, Nazi Empire, a port city on the eastern side of the Province. He grew up under the Nazi regime and enjoyed a reasonably good home life. It is said that he did not excel in school, but showed a special talent for thievery, social engineering, and alcohol consumption. He was rather influential and charismatic among his classmates, as he once convinced his comrades to stage a mock revolt against the school's Nazi administrators. It was met with harsh reprisal and expulsion, though he later returned to school. Adolescence At the age of 17, circa 2029, he joined the Latin Provincial Navy, a subdivision of the naval armed forces of the Nazi Empire. He trained to become a combat engineer and demolitions expert and attained the rank of Mannschaftskapitän (crew captain). He became very dissolutioned with the Nazi regime two years into his service when he witnessed a Nazi atrocity: of anarchist-sympathetic factory workers were striking for higher wages, and they were outright massacred by Nazi forces. It must be questioned, however, if Maile ever had much affinity for Nazism in the first place. He became an illegal drug smuggler, running Afghani opium and African marijuana through the Mediterranean. It is known that he developed into a reasonable alcoholic during this time, as he was rarely seen without a bottle of rum. Fellow smugglers tended to organize around him, as he retained much of the charisma and leadership ability of his early youth. His first craft was a civilian gasoline powered 32 foot speed boat armed with a single .50 caliber machine gun. In one particular incident, Maile and his smuggling crew seized an African drug runner's cargo somewhere deep in the Mediterranean. In USD currency as it existed at the time of Maile's birth (c. 2012), the ship contained $11.2 million worth of Afghani opium, bound for inland Europe. Maile and his crew left the drug runner for dead and traded the cargo to other raiders for a 96 foot nuclear powered and heavily armed yacht. They used their remaining funds to invest into their smuggling enterprise, as well as purchase a few personal chemical diversions. During this time, Maile garnered heavy sympathy for the anarchist cause and particularly esteemed Makhno for his ideology and leadership against Nazi atrocity. He examined history and grew to become a devout anarchist, rejecting Nazism and Italian nationalism, citing the hell of the First Great War as justification for their rejection. He tended to cooperate with communists, but felt the most affinity towards his fellow anarchists. When the Second Great War broke out, he very quickly became a raider. Additionally, Maile was known for showing a remarkable amount of philanthropy. He used approximately twenty percent of his smuggling profits to distribute food, medicine, and other necessaries to the poorest parts of the Latin Province under the Nazi regime. Much of this activity took place in Sicily and Corsica, which were widely ignorned by Nazi leadership and suffered immense poverty. Raider When the raiders of Italy rose up in the Second Great War, Mailes was one of the first to join them. His initial raiding crew was formed from trusted individuals in his smuggling rings, and thus all of their initial operations and material were financed through smuggling profits. Through relatively generous quantities of intoxicants and the din of near-constant battle, Mailes attained a rather large following among the raiders. Leader Sometime in early 2041, the Seditiosissimum Latrocinor Rex was formed in Corsica and quickly attained a strength of over seven thousand armed and trained raiders. Maile instituted a regimen of discipline and training that turned them from a band of raiders into a military of soldiers. Current Mailes currently finds himself at his base in the Falkland Islands, which the SLR has held since the end of the Second Great War in 2047. Funding a variety of movements world wide, he leads the SLR in ambitioning to rival the world super powers and prove that common men can indeed take down the horrors of humanity. He currently enjoys Elective Transhuman status, having replaced his three of his four limbs with biomechanics, as well as integrating machinery into his vital organs. He remains the undisputed leaded of the SLR. Personality He is known to be quite jovial and many describe him as being an enjoyable person to be around. Frequent parties are thrown in the SLR, many of which have no legitimate reason or cause other than "the Captain wants to drink". Maile is a notorious alcoholic and has often gotten into brawls with his own crew, feats of which have earned him immense personal respect among his comrades in arms. He has given passionate speeches, both inebriated and sober, some of which have achieved international fame among the anarchist movement. Maile does have a rather introverted and quite side, however, and many of his crew have accepted the idea that he may present one idea of himself to his crew while being truly comfortable around only a handful of people. Politics Maile is a devout anarchist, and has been proclaimed "Makhno II" by politicians of every flavour the world over. He rejects both the tyranny of fascism and the bureaucracy of socialism. He has a special hatred for both the Nazis and the Soviets, the latter of which he feels deeply and personally betrayed by for their "liberation" of the Latin Province during the Second Great War. Mailes passionately condemns the Russio-Sino Nuclear Exchange and has garnered a loose alliance with the Xiōngdi Huì (The Brotherhood) movement. As such, he and the SLR widely fund anarchist movements both underground and overground throughout the Soviet Union and the Fourth Reich. Additionally, they undertake very regular raids of Nazi ports in South America from their Falkland Island base of operations. Personal Life Maile developed a relationship with a fellow raider by the name of Jòrdan, who has come to occupy a very special place in his life. While irreligious, the Captain has expressed sentiment thanking Providence for the good fortune that has befallen him, and does not discourage his crew from pursuing religious or spiritual practices. He is known to write and enjoy poetry, and keeps a large collection of personal books at both his Falkland Island base and upon his flagship. Category:2170 AD